Fantastic Four Vol 1 375
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Mr. Losey Locations: * ** * ** *** **** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed mentions Uatu's vow of non-interference. Watchers are forbidden to interfere in the actions of others due to a solemn vow of non-interference. This was due to the fact that the last time the Watchers got involved in the lives of other races it led to the Prosilican race annihilating itself, as seen in and expanded upon in . Although Uatu has occasionally assisted the Fantastic Four, as early as , he has not done so relative to this story. This is because he had recently been put on trial by his peers in and is on a tighter leash. * Sue's abrasive personality is due to the fact that she merged with Malice, the dark side of her personality, in . * Aron the Rogue Watcher had his powers stolen by Doctor Doom in . * The Thing's face was horribly slashed by Wolverine at the end of . His face remains scarred until . * Sharon's reservations for battling Doctor Doom are due to the fact that he was able to cure her of being the She-Thing in . * While exploring the Watcher's trophy rooms, Sharon and Ben come across statues of the Fantastic Four as they appeared when they first began wearing costumes in , this includes the helmet which the Thing wore briefly in that same story before discarding it. Ben wore it again briefly in and variation of it in . Ben begins wearing this helmet again to protect his face from further damage until . * Johnny and Lyja's quarrel is very complex: ** As revealed in , Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters in order to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . Due to the fact that the Thing was no longer part of the group, Lyja pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain ties to the group. ** Johnny eventually married "Alicia" in . ** Lyja was eventually exposed in and was seemingly slain the during a mission to rescue the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. ** Lyja and her commander Paibok survived and have been trying to ruin Johnny from - . ** As revealed in and , Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. * Murdock and Yakaki are dealing with the administrators of Empire State University due to the fact that Johnny set it ablaze by accident while battling Lyja, Paibok and Devos in . * Sue's powers are overloaded by Dr. Doom causing her great strain whenever she uses her invisible force field thereafter. This limitation persists until . * Franklin's powers have been flaring out of control ever since the boy was manipulated by Occulus in . * Nathaniel Richards appears here following his last appearance in . * Doom reveals that he has had Sharon spying on the Fantastic Four since . * Although defeated here, Doom does not lose all of Aron's power as seen in - . Publication Notes * This issue features a prismatic foil-enhanced cover. | Trivia = * There are several shots taken at current popular trends to be found in this issue. When the Fantastic Four first arrive at the Watcher's citadel, Susan remarks, "Why isn't he a fan of the X-Men like everyone else?" At the time of publishing, the X-Men was Marvel's hottest selling title, and individual members of the team (mostly Wolverine) were known to make guest appearances in other titles on practically a monthly basis. Later in the issue, Sue complains of a headache and wishes for a bottle of Tylenol 2099. This is a tongue-in-cheek reference to Marvel's line of futuristic comics published at this time that take place in the year 2099. Also, the Fantastic Four find themselves fighting against Doctor Doom with large heavy laser rifles. Johnny Storm remarks, "We don't need no steeeeenking weapons". This is a commentary on the popularity of massive guns being used in popular comic books, notably X-Force Vol 1. | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Fantastic Four Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/1482/covers/ }}